Sora Inoue
| image = | race =Plus, Hollow | gender =Male | base of operations =Karakura Town, Japan, Human World | relatives =Orihime Inoue (Sister) | manga debut =Volume 1, Chapter 3 | anime debut =Episode 2 | japanese voice = Yūji Ueda | english voice =Liam O'Brien }} was Orihime Inoue's older brother, who became the Hollow, after his death. Appearance When he was alive, Sora was a tall, slim man with long brown hair and wore a suit. When he became Acidwire, Sora grew in size and took the form of a red and brown, Naga-like Hollow. There is a black pattern on the top of his tail and his Hollow hole is in the center of his chest. Personality While alive, he was shown to have cared for his sister, whom he thought of as a daughter, and doing whatever it took to protect her.Bleach manga; Chapter 6, page 1 History When Sora was fifteen, his sister Orihime was born. The pair were raised by a drunken father and a prostitute mother, who always argued and beat their children. Fearing that their parents would kill Orihime, in the March that Sora turned eighteen, he ran away with Orihime and raised her from then on.Bleach manga; Chapter 6, pages 1-2''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 450, page 10 When he was twenty-seven, Orihime and Sora had an argument over the hairpins he had bought for her. The next morning, Sora left for work, but did not speak to Orihime. That day, he died in the Kurosaki Clinic after being injured in a car accident.Bleach manga; chapter 6, pages 11-15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 3, pages 12-13 For the following three years, he listened to Orihime's prayers and stories about her friends, which eventually left him feeling lonely and resentful of her friends.Bleach manga; Chapters 5-6 Plot Acidwire breifly attacks Ichigo Kurosaki in his bedroom, but flees when part of his mask is cut off by Ichigo.Bleach manga; chapter 3, pages 17-19 He goes to Orihime's apartment, where he separates her soul from her body. As he attacks Tatsuki Arisawa, Orihime runs into his arm and knocks it back. She pleads with Tatsuki to get up, but Acidwire tells her that Tatsuki cannot hear or see them. Orihime asks how he knows her name, prompting Acidwire to ask if she had forgotten even his voice. He tries to attack her, but Ichigo arrives and blocks his attack, leaving Acidwire surprised that he would interfere.Bleach manga; Chapter 4, pages 9-19 When Ichigo asks why he can see two Orihime's, Acidwire explains that he is looking at her soul and that she is dead. He attacks Ichigo, sending him flying outside the apartment and turns his attention to Orihime. He shows her the part of his face left exposed due to his damaged Hollow mask. As she recognizes him, he explains that Tatsuki and Ichigo were tearing her away from him. He tells her about how she prayed less and less for him as the years went by until she stopped altogether and instead talked about Ichigo, also saying that he grew lonely and wanted to kill. Orihime asks why he hurt them instead of telling her and he angrily tells her that she turned him into what he is now. As he threatens to kill her, Ichigo cuts off his arms.Bleach manga; Chapter 5, pages 5-19 Acidwire insists that Orihime is his and that she should die for him and tries to attack Ichigo. However, Orihime steps between them and takes the blow herself. Orihime apologizes to him, saying that she wanted him to hear about the good things in her life so that he would not worry about her. Orihime tells him that she loves him and as Rukia Kuchiki heals her, he tells Orihime that deep down he knew that, but it made him feel better when she prayed to him. Ichigo points out to him that she is wearing the hairpins he gave her and tells him not to be selfish and that he is not the only one who is sad. He grabs Ichigo's Zanpakutō and uses it to remove the remains of his Hollow mask. Saying that if he stays as he is, he will lose himself again, he decides to purify himself with the sword. He and Orihime bid farewell as he purifies himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 6, pages 2-16 Powers & Abilities Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; pages 156: Acidwire is capable of spitting acid a considerable distance. The acid is able to burn the hand of Ichigo Kurosaki, forcing him to drop his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 5, page 8 Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; pages 156: Acidwire is able to use his long tail as a whip to attack opponents. Its scales make it difficult for it to be cut.Bleach manga; Chapter 5, pages 6-9 Trivia * In the anime, Sora is dragged to Hueco Mundo by a Hollow, where he is turned into a Hollow at the behest of Grand Fisher.Bleach anime; Episode 2 This is not shown or even suggested in the manga. * In the original official English-language manga translation, he was given the name Kakei, as his real name had not been mentioned at that point, but he is still called Sora in the character popularity polls as well as in the collectors edition and all subsequent appearances. * In the Manga when Sora become hollow half of his mask shown only his left eye when he as used to be human''Bleach'' manga; chapter 5;page 12.But in anime he had a full hollow mask to cover his intired face.Bleach anime; Episode 2 This is slightly different from the original storyline in the manga. References Category:Characters Category:Hollow Category:Male Category:Soul